


Jealous Maknae

by Evil_and_I_know_it



Category: EXO (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_and_I_know_it/pseuds/Evil_and_I_know_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kyuhyun gets jealous of his hyungs cooing over EXO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous Maknae

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: I don't follow EXO so forgive me if I've made any mistakes. Also this fic is set in 2012. Also the boys belong to SME.

To say that Kyuhyun was annoyed would be the understatement of the year. He scowled as he saw those children stick to his hyungs like leeches.

‘Stupid rookie group,’ he thought bitterly. ‘Why can’t they go annoy SHINee?’

His scowl deepened when he saw Ryeowook feed Kyungsoo. The kid does not deserve the privilege of being fed by him. Ryeonggu and his food were Kyuhyun’s and no one else’s. He walked past them and slightly nudged Kyungsoo, causing him to fall face-first into the plate of food. The evil maknae just smiled angelically and apologized, ignoring Ryeowook’s glare.

His next target was Leeteuk, who was already frazzled with his impending enlistment and responsibility of a new group. Kyuhyun stalked towards him and dropped onto his lap, whining about how no one loves him anymore. Leeteuk just rolled his eyes and continued to lecture EXO’s leader as if nothing happened.

“Make sure you don’t spoil your maknaes too much. Otherwise, they’ll turn out like this, 24 years old and still sitting on their hyungs’ laps. Kyuhyun get off.”

Said maknae rolled to the floor and attached himself to Leeteuk’s leg instead. He glared at Suho and with a flick of his head, asked him scram. Fearing the wrath of the third scariest sunbae in the company (first being Heechul and the second place was shared by Kangin and Changmin), Suho rushed out like a man running for his life. Knowing Kyuhyun, he might as well be.

Just as Leeteuk was about to reprimand the Kyu-shaped attachment on his leg, Heechul walked by and kicked Kyuhyun.

“Yah maknae, we’re not replacing you so grow up and learn to share.”

Kyuhyun blinked at the man. “Aren’t you supposed to be in the army right now?”

“It’s my day off,” shrugged Heechul and left like nothing had happened.

Frustrated, Kyuhyun let go of Leeteuk’s leg and looked around. Eunhae were cooing over EXO’s maknae, Henry was talking to Kris about Canada (and his height probably) and Zhou Mi and Siwon were taking selcas with Tao. The rest of the members were sprawled across the floor watching a movie. Well, desperate times call for desperate measures.

“Hankyung hyung,” he whined over the phone. “Nobody loves me and Heechul hyung kicked me.”

Hankyung chuckled at the whiny maknae. Even thousands of miles away, he could feel Kyuhyun sulking in the corner as his hyungs ooh-ed and ah-ed over the shiny new group to pamper.

“Kyuhyun, you should know better than to be in the vicinity of Heechul’s feet. And you know that’s not true. Your hyungs love you and remember you’ve had six years with them that no one can replace. Let them baby the rookies for a while, you’ll always be their evil maknae no matter what. I’m sorry but I have to go now, have someone call me tonight okay?”

“Yes, hyung. Don’t work too hard.”

Kyuhyun sighed as he cut the call. What was he going to do now? Suddenly, inspiration struck. He would go crash at the SHINee dorm for the night. Muttering about fickle hyungs, he packed his bags and thanked god for Minho and his never changing love for his hyungs.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review!


End file.
